Brother Not
by Luna Pietra
Summary: Love is not an easy task for Sasuke, especially when he fells hard for his brother Naruto. AU. It s not incest! Boys Love. SasuNaru. OOC


**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, but Sasuke does.**

**Brother ****not.**

Summary: Love is not an easy task for Sasuke, especially when he fells hard for his brother Naruto. AU. It´s not an incest! **Boy´s Love**. **SasuNaru**. **OOC**

A/N: This fanfiction is based on "Ele não é meu irmão" by Fefyyyyys (He is not my brother – It´s a Harry Potter fanfic. Shippers: Draco/Ginny). It´s fucking amazing.

Hello, I´m new around here. Well… I really wanted post this fic, but I was always delaying. I got the idea to write this since last year. Yeah… I´m kind of lazy.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

**Chapter 1**

**Wish**

9 years before.

"Darling? What´s going on?" Kushina asked her husband in a worried way. She was walking fast around the hospital´s corridors trying to find Minato. The slender woman was in her daily routine, taking care of the kids, leave them in school and design the plan of her clients´ bedroom. Until she received the phone call from her husband telling her to go to the city´s hospital as fast as she could, she asked him why but he told her that he would say everything in person.

"Honey… I have hurtful news. Our friends, the Uchicha´s suffered car crash." Minato was looking into his wife eyes to see if she could handle this situation the best as possible. Even he was crushed by it.

"They are alive, aren´t they?" Kushina asked in a low tone. Her voice didn´t betray the anxious feeling, yet looking at her face she was white like sheet. Namikaze took a deep breath and said "Fugaku and Itachi had spontaneous death, Sasuke has some bruises he´s doing well and Mikoto is calling you." Kushina nodded and her husband squeezed her hands lightly saying "She is in that room in front of us."

Kushina stepped into the room _breath in breath out… every little thing is gonna be alright. Oh God I am remembering the Bob Marley Song in this very moment?! _Now she was standing in front of her dear friend, Mikoto. Kushina could hear the heartbeats from the machine. A heart that was trying to fight a little more to keep her dearly friend alive and warm "Mikoto, my friend…" The fragile figure opened her slowly and smiled when she saw the person that she wants to talk to. "Kushina… I want to ask you a favor" Mikoto whispered. Kushina touched hers friend hand saying "Tell me." Mikoto coughed "Take cares of Sasuke -" Mikoto interrupted her friend "don´t say things like this. You will be fine. Sasuke needs you. I need you. Who´s going to tell me to be more fashionable and-" Mikoto smiled "I won´t last longer. Raise him like he was your son… turn him the man that I wished him to be. Do you promise me?" Kushina blinked back the tears and squeezed for the last time Mikoto´s hand "I promise." Then Mikoto took her last breath.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

9 years after.

The morning routine in the Namikaze family is loud, warm and sometimes chaotic. Mr. Namikaze is the first one to go out. He is the leader of the journalism department that he is working on. And because of that, he didn´t see this following scene: his daughter running around like a mad woman trying to beat up his old son. "Mom! He is saying that thing again!! I will shrink his clothes." Ino said aloud. She was trying to do a really mess in her old brother hair. "Ino-skunk you through an egg into my hair! Do you know I´m going to an interview soon?!" Ino laughed about him saying proudly "Don´t call me fat anymore Deidara". When Deidara was trying to break his sister neck, Kushina said aloud "Stop right now!! Ino you are grounded. You won´t go to the party this weekend and you Deidara take a bath and don't insult you sister like that." Deidara stomped into the bathroom while Ino was giving him nasty gestures. Oh… well behind her mother of course.

Mrs. Namikaze took a deep breath and notice that Naruto walked into the living and watched the whole scene with an amused smile. She smiled and asked "Naruto, can you wake up your brother for me while speak to your sister?" Naruto smiled and nodded. The blond teenager doesn´t know if this is a course or bless. But he couldn´t resist it. It has been spell.

He walked upstairs and unlocked the sin door. Sasuke´s bedroom. Blue eyes were scanning the figure that was laying sprawled on the bed. _Oh my God. His back is bare. Okay. Take it easy Naruto. It´s simple, very simple… wake him up._ Unconsciously Naruto moved his feet and now he was standing before the forbidden fruit. _Just wake him up_. The blond touched his fingers lightly on Sasuke bare back saying the raven´s name "Sasuke." Sasuke moved a little bit and the sheet that was covering his body from greedy eyes went down to his boxers. _God. God. God. I´m not perverted as my godfather. But if I touch him just a little won't hurt anybody, right? _Naruto didn´t think twice. He caressed the raven´s back using his fingertips from the shoulders to the small back doing small circles along the way. Blue eyes were startled when Sasuke moaned saying "More." Before any reaction that Naruto could muster, Sasuke sit the blond fast on his bed and tickled him. Naruto giggled saying "You win." Sasuke smiled saying in a husky voice "That´s good that you already know that." Naruto blushed. _Control yourself blondie. He doesn't know the power that he has over you._ "Mom is calling for you. You must hurry or we'll be late for school". Sasuke stretched his body saying "Don't worry. We´ll be there in time". It´s better to away right now. _I can embarrass myself_. _It´s hot in here_. Naruto got up the bed saying "The breakfast is already done. We are waiting for you".

Before, the our favorite blond walked downstairs he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Take it easy. Easy… Naruto looked at the mirror and his face contorts in to disgust. He had a pimple above his brow. _Fantastic. I´m nerd and showing off this thing._ He tried to cover it using his long blond locks.

When Naruto walked downstairs his mother had already stopped to give his twin sister a lecture. Ino´s eyes were kind of puffy. Her nose and cheeks were the shade of pink color. "Ok, mom… but it´s was his fault. He likes to tease me…". Kushina smiled to his daughter saying "Well, he likes to tease you. I agree with you that you have to defend yourself but he has an interview job today, honey. And it´s the job that he wants the most." Naruto interrupted the scene asking "Mom, where is bro?" Kushina turned to his son saying "He left five minutes ago." The blond teenager lift a brow in curiosity asking "Was he smelling like eggs?"

Then Ino cried "He teased me! Damn it." Mrs. Namikaze forced herself not roll her eyes in annoyance. "Naruto and Ino I need to go now. Tomoyo is waiting for me. She called me 5 times yesterday and 2 more times today. Don´t be late for school. Heard me?" She kissed them on their brows and yelled "Sasuke, hurry up!" Before Ino and Naruto blinked their mother was already gone. _She is fast. _

5 minutes later Sasuke was downstairs. _Gorgeous as always._ He drank an orange juice in one gulp. "Let´s go."Sasuke was driving and he said "Sai called me. We are going to pick him." Naruto was on the front and Ino on the backseats. Sai is Sasuke friend. Sasuke couldn´t say that Sai was his best friend, because Naruto already occupied that place. But Sai was on second on his trust list. He lived two blocks away from them. They picked Sai up, he had a broken leg.

"Today is day that Naruto will choose a song to play on the radio system." Sasuke said to all of them. "Choose Justin Timberlake, baby brother! Please?" Ino asked. "Don't use that voice on him. You are blackmail him." Sai said just to annoy her a little. "He chooses every song that he wants. Today is his day. If he wants to listen opera it's his choice." Sasuke said to Ino. "You are mistaken. He doesn´t like that." Naruto put the Angra CD, music Rebirth. Sasuke was kind of annoyed that he didn´t know Naruto´s preference for music.

Arriving in the park lot of the school Naruto tried to help his leg-broken friend to come out of the car. But, suddenly full of girls out of nowhere surrounded the car pushing the teenager bond away from his brothers, almost falling on the ground. _He is not my brother, damn it._ He was pushed away from his cheerleader sister (she was talking in a joy-joy with some girls), Sai was carried and taken away by four girls doing babyish voice with him. And Sasuke was taken away by the pink-haired girl. She was throwing her tong down his throat.

_Damn it! Fuck! Fuck! This day will suck!_ Naruto was scowling within his own thoughts mumbling "It´s so unfair… this day will be fucking great… yeah right… and I have pim-" The blond was interrupted by the giggle of his friend Hinata and voice of Shikamaru "Troublesome. You are dealing with the crap day that you will have to face, right?" Naruto looked up and smiled "Gee…thanks." Shikamaru smirked saying "You´re welcome." Maybe his day won't be fucked up anymore. I have good friends at all.

**A/N: Tell me if you want me to continue. Have a nice weekend. Bye!**


End file.
